The Ghoul Within
by JustaSpoonfulofYaoi
Summary: They lived in fear of the unknown yet, they did nothing to suppress that fear and explore it. They lived in secret, their existence being known, but not their identity. One could call them 'Unknown'. Neither side was willing to try and understand one another. She would be their saviour of this world because, much like a bridge, she could connect to both sides. OC
1. Prologue

Before we get started i would like to say that i, unfortunately, do not own anything apart from my OC(s). Thank you and enjoy ^_^

* * *

She stood in front of the antiquely cracked full length mirror and stared questionably at her belly button._ 'Is it just me, or does it keep on getting bigger?'_ She wondered. She easily dismissed the thought, pulled her white t-shirt back down and lazily made her way into the kitchen.

Stopping mid step, she coughed painfully and tightly gripped onto the peach coloured walls. Stumbling into her miniature kitchen she found herself sprawled across the marble surface.

Blotches of red could be seen on her frail hands as she peeled it away from her mouth. "W-what?" she whispered. Taking her limp body off of the counter she tried to take a step back, only to slightly stumble on a wet sticky substance.

Trailing her hand down her swollen stomach, she was met with a torn, bleeding, belly button. Lifting her crimson t-shirt up she shrieked in fear at the scene that lay before her.

She didn't get any cramps, nor did her water break, instead she got a shocking pain throughout of her stomach as if it was being ripped open. Raw flesh could be seen from where her belly button was, blood seeping out of the ragged edged hole, almost as if something were _eating_ itself out.

She dropped back onto the worn out leather couch and shakily lied down on her back. "You never told me you were a ghoul, Ryū" she whimpered as she placed a hand upon the deep jagged hole. "How is this even possible? is this why i couldn't conceive?" She murmured slowly closing her eyes, not once did a tear escape from her emerald orbs as she slipped into a pain endorsed sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_He couldn't devour her like he had planned too because, along the way of falsely capturing her heart, she caught his instead. All because of something as __**trivial**_ _as love he would never know what her luscious blood tasted like._

* * *

_**It all started on her 20th birthday:**_

_It tasted absolutely __**revolting**__, her birthday cake that is. Maybe it was rotten? maybe she was sick? Maybe she didn't like that type of cake? Maybe, just maybe, she lost her __**appetite**__._

* * *

"w-what's wrong with me?" i whispered harshly as i dropped to the cold tiled floor. I stared at the empty packets of food in sheer hatred and crumpled the one currently inhabiting my hand in a blind rage of anger. "WHY DO YOU TASTE SO DISGUSTING?!" I screeched as i grabbed my hair out of frustration. "m-maybe i'm s-sick? Y-yeah i'm d-definitely...s-sick." I murmured. Picking up the plain ham sandwich next to me, i chucked it at the bland wall opposite of me and screamed; "YOU CAN'T BE SICK FOR THREE GOD DAMN MONTHS!". Scoffing i slammed the fridge door shut and stomped upstairs to my bedroom.

I hid myself under the silky covers in a desperate attempt to ignore the burning want in my stomach. I shrugged the cover off of my shoulders and let it slip down my waist (tch, stupid silk) as i stared up at the ceiling.

_Oh how Devine it smelt. The pure thought of devouring something as enticing as flesh made my mouth water in anticipation. The sound of their screams as i teared them apart, limb from limb, brought a crooked smile upon my darkened features and i laughed at their misfortune. 'Red, my favourite colour' i mused as i smeared their naturally thick paint across their disheveled forms. 'It's a shame mother wasn't alive to teach me not to play with my food. Oh well' i whispered as i sunk my human cutlery into a dark brown eyeball that disconnected from its socket when i crushed its head._

I hastily yanked the covers from my sweating form and ran into the bathroom and proceeded to vomit until i could see blood.

Slipping onto the floor, i leant my elbow on the edge of the toilet bowl and held my head in my left palm. "What the hell was that?" i whispered frightened of the dr- **nightmare** i just experienced.

Shakily getting to my feet i frantically tried to flush away my sins and looked into the mirror hanging above my ceramic sink and stared into my emera- "w-what!" i stuttered as i saw my _disgustingly_ new appearance.

_One emerald, the other black and red._

_**"I wish i was sick"**_

Three months ago i turned 20, and since then i've been on and off about certain foods and their tastes. Why, you wonder? how the hell am i supposed to know?! _Sorry_. Up until today, i've been living off of the little foods that taste ok, but now...i have nothing, everything tastes despicable.

Do you know what's even worse? What really made me crack, what made me insane beyond belief? It's this little thing i like to call _**flesh**__._


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning**: swearing

* * *

_The first time he saw her, he thought she was just another beautiful human. The first time he smelt her however, he thought she was a rare and exquisite being._

_His eyes rolled to the back of his head when she brushed past him and he fought the urge to pull her back by her luscious locks and sink his teeth into her awaiting neck._

_Oh, **yes**~_

_**This**, is what he had been waiting for._

* * *

_I wasn't confused, nor was i angry. I was, **scared**. What if i killed an innocent civilian, a civilian child? But then again; **innocent people suffer all the time.**_

* * *

Tearing my eyes away from the horrible reality that lay in front of me, after covering my right eye with my hand, i threw my gaze over to the glistening window (still in the bathroom) after hearing the clatter of what sounded like; bins.

_Nothing_ could've prepared me for what lay ahead.

She tore his arm off

.

_Tore_ his arm off

.

She tore his **fucking** arm, _off_..

"EEHHH?!" I screeched in my small apartment. The sound reverberated across the room and i watched in slight worry as the window gently rattled. Carefully looking back out of the bathroom window i came across a boy with black hair hit the brick wall with something bloody dangling from his mouth.

"Nice" i cringed, the hairs on my neck suddenly stood up as i became painfully aware of the pair of watchful eyes on my being. Glancing in said direction, i came window to face to deep piercing amethyst eyes. They glared directly at me as if trying to set me on fire, i just stared back until she turned away, and in a bright fiery flash, she was gone.

"What, was that?" I breathed staring at the lone red sparks she left behind. Turning my attention back to wall i watched in agony as i saw this stra- _boy_, cry his heart out.

I turned away from the window unable to watch the heart wrenching sight and clicked the light switch off.

* * *

_'It doesn't matter if you're innocent or not, you'll still suffer over something you didn't deserve'_

* * *

*Time Skip: The next day*

There were so many of them, so many unsuspecting victims. I could _hear_ it, like it wanted me to consume its entire being, the sweet _enticing_ sound of a river. _-My eye was on fire. The sensation was nothing like i had ever experienced before. It felt like it was bleeding, but i knew it wasn't-_ The slight trickling of the water as it broke through the surface, the pressure against the currents causing small ripples throughout its substance. Even though i couldn't see it, i could picture its bloody finesse as i drowned in its intoxicating aroma. **Stop**. Stop it, _now_.

_'I don't want to hurt anyone'_ i thought as i forcibly dragged myself into an abandoned alley. "How could i be such a **_fool_**?" I laughed dropping against the brick wall. I leant my head against its rough surface and began to laugh. For a moment i went blind as the world blurred and distorted its appearance, and only then did i realise i was crying. _'Funny'_ i thought _'it's as if my tears show what the world really looks like'._

After hastily drying my eyes i made sure that my hair covered my eye and stood up from the floor. I noticed a sign at the entrance of the alley, so, i threw my hood over my head and headed towards it, ignoring the searing pain in my stomach and subconscious throbbing of my eye.

_'Anteiku, huh?'_ I thought standing outside of the little café. The little bell rung as i opened the door and as soon as i did, i caught purple hair at the register thingy. _'Fantastic'_ i sighed however, i kept my composure, pulled my hood down, and stared blankly at her. She just smiled at me. "Hello, would you be staying here today?" She asked. Looking at her suspiciously i slowly but surely nodded my head. Scanning the shop i saw that it looked almost deserted, except fro the one or two odd customers. _'No wonder i'm not acting up'_. Looking back at her i saw that she had picked up a notepad from behind the register, she came out from behind it and lay her hand out in front of her. "This way, please" she indicted towards a small bronze table at the back near the window, beside it sat a lone chair.

As i sat down on the lonesome chair i couldn't help but notice the exact same guy-coming out of what appeared to be a staff room from the night before. _'What's he doi- oh'_ i thought as i noticed his waiters clothing. "What do _you_ want?" She asked me- without the smile this time. "Eh? Where did your _welcoming_ smile go?" I smirked looking into her burning gaze. I sighed looking at her un wavering features. "A black coffee with two sugars, _please_" i replied properly this time and watched as she stormed off and shoved the my order onto a wide eyed waiter.

I watched on in amusement as his hands shook making the teacup do the same. With a slight 'tap' a piping hot cup of coffee lay infront of me. I noticed him waver for a bit before quickly wiping his hand on his seemingly clean apron before shoving it nervously towards me.

"W-welcome to Anteiku café" he stuttered. "My name is Kaneki Ken, uh..." He said with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Forcing down the laugh that threatened to spill from my lips, i shook his hand with a soft smile.

"I'm Kokuryū Nisshoku, it's a _pleasure_"


	4. Chapter 3

_He was a _**_Gourmet_**_. He _**_lived_**_ for others misfortune, it was his own personal entertainment. He could watch others devour one another- hell he could devour them himself- be it his own kind or not. Despite all of this there was _one_ thing he could not stomach. _**Love**_._

* * *

I stared down at the teacup in anticipation, sweat forming at the back of my neck._ 'C-can i even drink this?'_ I thought stirring the silver teaspoon in its dark brown liquid. I shakily raised the cup to my awaiting lips. Lightly exhaling across it, i cautiously took a sip.

_Throwing caution to the wind, i hastily emptied the cup of its contents, not caring if i burnt my tongue in the process._

I gently lay the cup back on its saucer and stared down at the stained bottom._ 'Coffee. I can drink coffee'_ i thought. My chair screeched as i abruptly stood up, i slammed a few notes onto the table and rushed towards the door.

To my surprise the door opened before I got there to reveal a lady and, what looked like, her daughter.

I stood there awkwardly before shuffling closer. "Excuse me, please" i said trying to get past. "Oh, sorry" the lady said. She moved to the side, her daughter aswell, just as that girl with the purple came to, what i assumed, greet them.

_"Mommy, that lady smelled weird"_ i heard just as i rounded the corner, the door to the café still open. After hearing that, i bolted.

I didn't care about anything else, i just had to _run_.

_"The 'Dragon' strikes again! Reporters were swarming the crime scene as of yesterday night. At 9:00pm the body of a middle aged man- kaijo kensei- was found in the sewers near the outskirts of town. Witnesses have stated that a flash of light was seen underneath the bridge before the appearance of 'Black wings' made its way onto the bridge itself. Many of them stated to of seen a 'masked' person donning these wings and the police have come to the conclusion that this man- Kaijo Kensei- was attacked by a Ghoul, the same one in which attacked a young couple a few nights ago. On a hig-" _

I came to a sudden halt at the abrupt statement and looked through a shop window of where i thought the noise came from. Looking past all of the shelfs that inhabited the little corner shop, i saw a box standard Television on top of the counter, an elderly woman with slightly greying hair and wrinkled blue eyes, frowning at the screen as if she were disgusted.

I tried to glare at her through the glass, wishing she would fall off of her stool.

Clenching my fists, i thundered down the sidewalk paying no mind to all of the cries and shouts of the citizens i bumped into.

**My stomach growled loudly as i hastily ran down the concrete pathway.**

_I could feel my mouth salivating, my muscles tightening as if preparing for something, and i knew __exactly__ what that __**something**__, was._

Ignoring such a **feral** instinct is harder then one would imagine. It took _all_ of my will power, and when i say all, i mean my **entire** _soul_, just to force back such animalistic, **carnivorous**, desires.

Slowing down to a small jog and then coming to a full stop, i realised that i was unconsciously led to the same bridge in which that man was found._ 'Kaijo something, wasn't it?' _I thought with a delicate finger on my chin. Walking towards the edge of the bridge, i stared calmly down at the miniature river flowing underneath.

_'Why did i co-'_ my train of thought was cut off as the familiar sound of fluttering wings entered my ears.

"W-what?!" I spluttered staring at the silhouette that, strangely, resembled furled 'wings', hiding their body from any watchful eyes.

_'Well, crap'_ i thought slumping my shoulders.

I saw the figure shuffle about and it looked like they were holding some sort of, package, was it?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when they threw it right in front of my about 1 metre away from my feet.

_'Oh kami, this is how i die. At Least i've lived a good, long, life'_ i thought. Slowly reaching for the package, i suddenly froze as realisation set in.

"What?! No i haven't! I'm only twenty, yeah!" I said losing my composure. Quickly grabbing the package i backed up a couple of steps once i realised the figure unfurled their 'wings' and at that moment, i noticed a sharp pointed tailed attached his tailbone.

_-To me, it resembled that of a masquerade mask and compared their attire, it was, oddly, pure white. Only half of their face was shown, from a little bit under their nose, until the bottom of their chin, which had a few hairs, giving them that 'rough' look. Their outfit on the other hand was an all black attire. A cotton turtleneck donned their slim, toned, dare i say, chest and baggy, yet, fitting jeans lay snuggly on his muscular legs, from what i could see they were anyways. Going by their 'appearance' i would say they were about 30-32? Even Though they did have a tall lean figure of 6'2".-_

"Eat it." They stated in a low, soothing, voice.

"Nani?" I stated looking from the package to them, and back again. Looking down at the package i noticed a few blotches of- i sniffed it- _'yeah, it's definitely blood'_ i thought as i started to unwrap the brown paper packaging.

"Wait-" i said stopping midway. "How do i know i can trust yo- and don't go for the cliched answer of; 'you can't' either?" I said already noticing him (it was blatantly a male and not just from their lack of womanly assets) suck in a breath as if answering me. He just turned his head to the side and heaved a sigh, his tail flopping to the side as well, almost in a state of depression.

"I should've known no daughter of mine would trust a stranger" he mused bringing a hand up to his chin and resting one on his hips. "Very well th-" he started,_ 'wait, daughter'_ i thought frowning at him doubtfully.

"What? Don't look at me as if i'm some _sketchy_ pedo. My own daughter doubts my intentions!" He _cried_, dropping to his knees.

_"N-NANI?!"_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Food**. That's all they were and all they'll ever be, to him at least._

_He wasn't one of those 'preachers' that thought they could 'unite' us all, oh no, he wasn't that naive. Yet when she spoke to him, he **believed** her, he felt as though she could solve everything. So why, why should she have to suffer for their mistakes?_

_It's simple really, she was born._

* * *

"I'm sorry, _come again?"_ I asked, raising a thin eyebrow at him. "Hmm.." He replied continuously rubbing his right hand against his rough chin. "Well, don't you have a similar Kagune to me? I mean you might not considering i inherited both of my parents' so there's no telling whether you inherited both of them from me..." He rambled. '_A what-what?' _I thought confused.

"Uhm, what?" I asked slightly confused. He just ignored me and kept talking to himself. A tick mark appeared on my forehead and i clenched my fists, contemplating whether or not to hit this, this Baka._ 'Wait, he's still a ghoul. Just because he might be my father, doesn't mean he won't hurt me'_ i thought calming down.

"I guess there's only one way to find out..." I heard him say just before i felt a searing pain just above my left knee.

"WHAT?!" I screeched looking at the thick, black, tail imbedded into my skin. I looked up at him fearfully, trying to find any sort of clue as to why he was doing this.

"Come on..." He sighed "you're supposed to fight back, use your Kagune, you know, all that jazz?" He stated shaking is hands. I winced as he yanked his tail like, thing, out of my leg. _'I can't run away now, even if i did, he'd catch up and god knows what he'll do then'_ i thought shivering.

I barely dodged his next attacked as it scratched my right cheek. His right wing retracted after the attack. My cheek was so deeply cut that you could see my **jaw** bone.

Tears welled up in my eyes as my death flashed before me. He cocked his head to the side in a _mocking_ manner. "Why aren't you running?" He asked. I looked up into the pitch black holes in which his eyes should've been and replied; "only a _fool_ would try and escape the inevitable"

His answer, was quite harsh. Well, unless you count a two inch deep cut right across your stomach, **nice**.

He just kept advancing towards me, his wings flapping dangerously behind him, creating a violent wind to add to his already intimidating presence. "You're right. Only fools would do such a thing. But it is these 'fools' that allows us to separate the _possible_ from **impossible**. Without them, how would we know what was _right_ or **wrong**, without them to test, experiment, with their _**pitiful**_ theories? Who else, would be willing to take such drastic, **impossible**, measures if they were smart enough to know that it was _inevitable_? Only a _fool_ could do such a thing. And only a fool, _would_." He stated, his tail slowly raising behind his head.

It was too late, i was too _slow_. I saw it coming but all i could do was lay there and do nothing.

It was so **cold**, so, inviting. In fact, it was so cold that it started to **_burn_**. And let it burn, i did.

It was coming closer and closer, yet, i knew i could do nothing to stop it. But in my final moments, i remembered something;

I was a **fool**.

*3rd POV*

He didn't know what happened. One minute he was about to pierce her chest, the next, he flew back several metres.

He lay there, his back scratched from the force of the blow and stared up at the night sky in astonishment.

"It's about time you woke up"

One emerald, the other **red** and _black_.

She looked right into his eyes and even though he wore a mask, it felt as though she could see right through it and into his tainted soul.

_"Why?"_ She whispered, her hands held the severals cuts and gashes apparent on her stomach.

"Why, why, WHY?!" She screeched her eyes flashing dangerously, even the emerald one.

He stared at her as he dragged himself up from the ground, his few cuts and scratched already healed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Never had he seen such a _**beautiful**_ creature.

She looked absolutely _magnificent_.

Her short midnight hair styled into a bob cut hovered above her shoulders, as her longer then normal full fringe blew to the side from the rough wind. Her face contorted in pain still managed to look peaceful with her plump love-heart lips and petite button nose. Her eyes shaped like a cats lay wide and alert, filled to the brim with tears. Her body, although bruised and bloody, stood tall at 5'8" fully showing her womanly features of a gifted bust and wider than average hips.

Oh boy was he glad he found her, now he could protect her like he was **supposed** to do.

No matter how beautiful she was, there was one thing that stood out. And that was the _gigantic_ wings and **ferocious** tail whipping behind her persona.

He thought he had seen it all in his 41 years of living and not once had he seen such a mesmerising shade of green, blue, and black.

The outline of her wings were highlighted in a aqua blue substance, further accentuating the deep mixes of a shocking green and pitch black colours. The green swirled and mixed from the blue and slowly, but surely, fluctuated around the base colour of black as if the colour itself, was **alive**.

However fascinating her wings were, he was further shocked at the development of a tail.

The tail itself was pitch black. The only other colour being the subtle hint of bright blue towards the narrowed tip. The texture of her tail was a mix between scales and feathers which made him wonder if she could harden and soften it at will.

No matter how mesmerising or magnificent it was, **she was out of control.**

Fighting through the strong wind currents and unexpected lashes of her tail as he tried to get closer to her, he brought his own pair of wings to counter hers in a desperate attempt to calm her down as to not attract any attention to them even though it was dark.

"**STOP IT**! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" she screeched, her voice breaking several times due to its hoarseness.

Finally getting past her half hearted barrages, he grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her to his chest.

He wrapped them both in his wings, hiding them both from the world as he attempted to calm his daughter.

_"Why?"_ She whispered on the verge of passing out.

"Because, i'm a _fool_" he murmured just before she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

_How __dare__ they lay a finger on her. It infuriated him to no end that they thought they could get away without even a __**scratch**__. _

_The victims, you could say, however many were left _alive_, came to fear the dangerous shade of, __**purple**__._

_She was __**his**__, and his only. They knew that now._

* * *

**Black**; the oxymoron to white. A colour so **_dark_**, it was beautiful. A colour closely associated with such negative affiliations, not once, was it ever annotated with that of the greater good. _Why_, you ask? Because humans _fear_ the unknown, black, being part of that category. No matter how dark, how, _**evil**_ black was, there will always be a trace of grey hidden in its seemingly endless pit. The trace of grey caused from flecks of **white** among its mist, the trace, of _innocence_, of _good_.

What if black, was **white**? Would it be stripped of its demonic annotations? Would they trust it? Would white, become black, good, become bad? What if ghouls were 'Black' and humans 'white'? Would anything change? Or would it stay the same? What about grey? An equal balance of the two colours, neither good, nor bad. Were there any 'greys' in this world?

Where there is light, there is **dark**._ I understood that now._

* * *

"_How __**pathetic**__" they seethed._

_I saw nothing, it was too bright. Everything was so, bland, luminescent, even. It was all so, white. _

_I blinked my eyes a few times, in a vain attempt to lessen the brightness. I twitched and turned as i realised i was laying down on a soft surf- 'grass?' I thought looking around me. '_

_No, i'm in a field of white roses' _

_I leaned my head back onto the soft floor and looked up startled as i came face to face with blood red hair, the colour drastically contrasting from the obscenely pristine white. _

_They bent over me, their nose inches away from my own. Breathing in deeply, i stiffened as i stared into their ghoul eyes._

_"Tch" they scoffed straightening up, and away from my being. After they moved i easily stood up by myself, it was evident that my wounds were non-existent, wherever i was._

_"Idiot. Where else would you be, if not in the world of the living?" They scolded. I just shrunk back away from them, their voice sounding very familiar._

_I felt as though i was staring into the mirror, a twisted, deceitful, crooked, mirror._

_The first thing i noticed, was the blood staining her, once black, locks. Tearing my eyes away from the drastic change, i trailed my gaze down towards her eyes. Veins popping at the side of her eyes, her pupils red, sclera, black. Even her nose looked exactly like mine, even her li- stained with, blood._

_I watched on in astonishment and slight disgust as i saw her bloodied form. The thing was, i knew that the blood, wasn't hers._

_Staring back into her eyes, i could only gawk in Shock at our simila-_

_"Wait, you're, __**me**__"_

* * *

He cradled her against his chest, his heart beating dangerously fast as he all but _ran_ across the bridge.

She needed medical attention, immediately.

_'Don't die on me, not when i've only just found you'_ he thought scared for the second time in his life.

Noticing the darkened night sky, he stopped for a moment to plan out his next course of action.

_'Where do i go, now?' _He questioned as he reached the end of the bridge in which she entered from._ 'Shall_ _i take her home? Is it safe enough for her?_' He worried looking at her disheveled form.

He inhaled deeply, trying to find any trace of her scent to give him some sort of clue as to where abouts she lived.

Blocking out all noises he headed towards the faint smell of her familiar scent.

As he exited a narrow alleyway, he noticed a lone figure, hovering just around the corner where he himself just happened to pass.

**He was getting old. **

How could he not smell such a strong, **_disturbing_**, aroma?

The figure, sensing his hesitation, made himself known as he came out of the shadows blanket.

"Oh? What's this, _Bon Monsieur~?_"


	7. Chapter 6

_Oh, how she looked so, **devastatingly** beautiful._

_There she lay, her hair pooled around her head, strands thickly clumped together, smothered in **red**. Her body, the canvas, was delicately lathered in this, thicker than normal, **paint**_.

_He **couldn't** restrain himself. He leapt forward at a speed unknown to man, and dragged his lithe fingers across this, **perfect**, canvas._

_Slowly raising his hand towards his mouth, he paused, **contemplating** his decision as he felt the liquid drip down his hand before it disappeared beneath his sleeve._

_Was he supposed to _**cry**_? Act _**distraught**_? Become hollow, _empty_? Or did he jump for joy? Relish in his _accomplishment_? Feel ecstatic at this rare opportunity?_

_He didn't know **what** to feel. On one hand, he loved her, but on the other, he wanted to _rip_ her apart, _**piece by piece **_until there was _**nothing**_ left._

* * *

His steps came to a sudden halt, his shoulders visibly tensing at the mocking tone in which this 'stranger' spoke.

He didn't dare turn around, that monster didn't deserve such a thing. He turned his head and stared at him through the corner of his left eye.

"What do you want?" He hissed, his grip unconsciously tightening around the sleeping figure occupying his arms. The stranger noticing this, smirked in reply before dramatically pointing to himself.

"What, Moi~?" He gasped, spinning on his heels he twirled once and then came to a halt and knelt on his knees.

"I was just following this, alluring fragrance was~" he mocked slamming his palm against his chest, as if hurt by the mans harsh implementation.

"Tch." He said snapping his head back to blankly look ahead. "Leave, Tsukiyama. Go and crawl back to whatever hole you came from. Scum." He seethed set on leaving.

'Tsukiyama' tensed in anger, his eyes flashing dangerously, almost like a predator would before leaping on its prey. Hiding his twisted self safe behind his twisted smile, he lent over the mans-he knew fully well whi this 'man' was- shoulder and looked at what he was trying so hard to prevent him from seeing.

"Hmm? This is what you've been hiding?" He mocked. He had to admit, she was a stunning creature however bloodied and battered she was, no matter how ripped and torn her clothing was, somehow she managed to look disgustingly pleasant.

_'I'm definitely getting out of shape' _he grumbled as he leapt away from this being who had the audacity to be so close to him. Expecting a clean get away, he was appalled at the fact that he followed him, emphasis on follow. He appeared right before him, his face inhaling the item in his arms.

He reached his right arm out to touch her bloodied form.

He froze. The same scent hitting him full force.

_'It was her?' _He thought. What little sanity he had, left him immediately as his instincts tore through his very being, demanding to be in control.

He knew this would happen, he knew someone would find her, but him? Why did it have to be, him?

Swiftly turning to the left, he narrowly avoided the attack, his own Kagune coming out to play. He needed to leave, now.

"I do not have the ti-!"

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Almost automatically, he tightened his grip on her, held her closer towards his chest and prepared to evade this second attack.

_-A silky ribbon wrapped itself around his arm, the end, sharp and lethal, contradicting its image description. His first attack was sloppy, uncoordinated. His next attack, however, was perfectly executed. So how the hell did this man, manage to evade it like it was _nothing_?-_

He felt pressure on his arm, specifically, his Kagune. How dare this man step on his precious beloved?! How dare he use it as a platform?

He leapt upwards, his feet landed gently onto his outstretched arm and he ran across its surface before lifting off of the mans shoulders in a somersault.

He could only watch on in rage as the man came out from the flip behind him and proceeded to walk away as he wasn't worthy of his time.

His instincts fell asleep as his kagune slithered back into his body. He decided to give up on his pursuit, for now.

His fists clenched tightly, almost to the point of breaking skin as he furiously flared at the spot in which the man once stood.

Smoothing his hair back and straightening his tie, he set on leaving this dump and go and attend his daily source of entertainment.

Where it came from, he didn't know.

It fluttered onto his outstretched palm wrinkling slightly as he wrapped his fingers around it.

"Oh?" He smiled, recalling where he'd seen this piece of material from.

He carefully lifted the ripped material towards his awaiting nose, the said material scrunched up horribly between his palm.

He breathed in its heavenly scent through his knuckles. He shivered pleasurably, eyes closing in the process as to hide the sadistic glint hidden behind the lids.

He almost tore the material in half as he unwrapped it with both of his hands and smothered his nose in it, not caring if he died from _suffocation_.

_"OH~!TRÈS BIEN! MI AMORE~!"_

* * *

**_The first time her saw her, he thought she was just another beautiful human. The first time be smelt her however, he thought she was a rare and exquisite being._**


	8. Chapter 7

_He didn't know when he_ _fell in love with her, he just, did._

_He ran his nose over her exposed neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent as his hands traced circles on her toned thighs. Her own hands tangling themselves into his, surprisingly soft, locks._

_How could such simple actions make him feel so, happy? Elated? Pleasur- **loved**?_

_'Look how _weak_ i've become, succumbing to such, **things**'_

* * *

_'W-Where am i?' _I thought sitting up in bed_. 'Oh' _i thought after recognising my surroundings.

I tore the covers off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, my hands tightly gripping there, too. I flinched. My feet shrivelled back into my body at the coldness of the wooden floor. Sighing in annoyance i decided to just quickly get over it and attempted to get up, once again.

What i didn't count on, was a sharp pain rattling throughout my abdomen. I collapsed on the floor, as i was falling i desperately tried to grab onto something to prevent me from touching the floor. My hand scraped against my dressing table, and instead of catching its surface, my hand connected with an object on-top of said table that flew off with contact.

My knees were first to hit the floor. Then my hips, and then my chest, and my head slammed down_\- 'i'm sure i heard a crack!' _I thought frantically as i dragged my hands to lift my limp body up.

I eventually sat up, my legs lay stretched out before me while my back leant against my bed. Looking for the source of pain, my hands traced the bandage wound around my abdomen, a few blotches of red staining its cloth.

Deciding the find out what i knocked off of my side table, i looked across my rooms floor for said item.

"What is that doing here?!" I shouted looking at the familiar brown package. And at that exact same moment my head pulsed with an excruciating pain, it hurt so much, my ears started ringing and for a moment i went deaf the only thing i could hear was white noise.

_"Fool...kagune have you-...**pathetic**...oh? What's thi-...possible, from, **impossible**...experiment...**why?**..."_

I grabbed both sides of my head and tucked my knees towards my chest in hopes of blocking out these painful flashbacks. "I-Is this w-what happened? I-Is this h-how i got m-my wounds?" I whispered shakily.

I didn't know how, or why, i did such a thing in my weakened state. I had leapt towards the package and torn it open. Was it _anticipation_? Curiosity? No, it was **hunger**.

Leaning back on my knees i stared at the item(s).

_Two lungs, and one heart._

I thought the strange liquid dripping from my mouth was vomit. But i wasn't even shocked when i found out it was _drool_. I expected it.

I ripped, _shredded_ them between my teeth in hunger devouring them as i embraced their blissful taste, the irony flavour of blood, dancing on my tongue as if _happy_ that it were there, **finally**.

I nearly ate the brown paper.

I shuffled back against my bed and shoved my hands across my mouth. '_What have i done?' _I thought my eyeswatering and pouring out of my socketslike a waterfall. Powerful and never-ending.

_'What am i?'_ I thought pulling my hands away from my mouth only to be met with red palms and bloodied fingertips instead of my cream coloured skin.

_'Is this who i really am?'_

_'Am i human- was i **ever** human?'_

_My whole body shut down as i fell to the side, my left shoulder harshly hitting the wooden floor, but i didn't care. Whatever pain it was, i **deserved** it._

**_'Tell me, is there_ _someone_ _els__e_** **_inside of me?'_**

My tears stopped. Their substance no longer clear but a pale shade of red as they mixed with the blood sunken into my tainted skin.

I didn't know _what_ to feel anymore. Who was i? _What_ was i? Am i _monster_, a creature of **destruction**?

My mind was filled with all these unanswered questions, and even though i couldn't see my own eyes, i'm sure they portrayed emptiness, _absolutely_, **nothing**.

I let my subconsciousness drift off, my eyes closing in the process. I felt a pull in the darkness behind my eyelids and, i _let_ it pull me in, let it take control, let it be, **_me_**.

I had no willpower left, not after the act of cannibalism i performed. I let **it**, take the reins as i got lost in a **_thin strand of sanity._**

"It's _okay_." **It** purred

"I'll take **_good_** care of you"


End file.
